crialafandomcom-20200213-history
Natalia
Natalia is an original character made for the universe of the game, Until Dawn. Appearance Natalia has light blonde hair. The under layer of it is dyed a dark brown, and it hangs just below her ribs. Her bangs are parted to the left, sweeping down to brush her eye lashes. Her eyes are a light blue. The extent of her make up is some black eyeliner, mascara and light pink lip gloss. In the prologue, she is wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, off the shoulder, black and dark pink striped shirt. When the group meets up one year later, her clothing consists of a dark brown coat with white fur trim on the hood, jeans and black boots. Personality Natalia is described as intelligent, loyal and determined. Her interactions with the group tends to be normal, joking around with them and being friendly with them. She is an extremely loyal person, especially to those she cares about. Despite their disappearance, she still cares greatly for Hannah and Beth, as well as Josh. She views him and treats him as her brother. She does her best to offer support to him, after the twins disappeared. There is also a vengeful side to her, which is shown during the police interviews. It is revealed at the end of the night to the audience, during the police interviews, that Natalia caused the deaths of Mike, Emily, and Ashley. Jessica's death, as well as Matt's death, would have been caused by her as well had the Wendigo not killed them first. As the police are interviewing her, she will flash back to each time she deliberately caused one of them to die. She never got over Beth and Hannah's disappearance, holding the ones who pranked Hannah responsible. Until Dawn Biography - Coming Soon - One Year Ago - Coming Soon - Chapter 1 - Coming Soon - Chapter 2 - Coming Soon - Chapter 3 - Coming Soon - Chapter 4 - Coming Soon - Chapter 5 - Coming Soon - Chapter 6 - Coming Soon - Chapter 7 - Coming Soon - Chapter 8 - Coming Soon - Chapter 9 - More Here - Though Chris asks the group to go on without him, since his injured ankle slowed him down, Ashley will insist on him coming with him. The group carries on, but they are stopped by a locked door, preventing them from following Mike. Ashley notices a manhole that they can use to get around the locked door. Ashley is the one to go down into the underground passageway, but stays behind for a minute to close the manhole. As a result, she gets separated from the others. She manages to catch up with Natalia as she is jumping down the ledge to follow the group. Before Ashley can follow suit, she hears a voice, that sounds like Jessica, coming from a side tunnel. She chooses to investigate the voice, jumping down into the side tunnel to check out the voice. It will then switch to Natalia joining up with the group. Chris will ask where Ashley is, causing Natalia to frown. She turns to look behind her, finding Ashley not there, before turning back to Chris and saying that Ashley had been right behind her. The group now finds themselves in a large cavern, with a broken ladder that keeps them from progressing. Sam tells the others to go back to the lodge while she climbs up the wall to go find Mike. Chapter 10 - More Here - When Mike and Sam head back to the basement, they find that some of the miner Wendigos have invaded the basement, and Natalia will run out in fear with Chris. They will run back to the main floor, only the find Wendigo Hannah on the chandelier in the lobby, which causes them to freeze in place. The other Wendigos climb out from the lower floor, and Wendigo Hannah begins to fight them. She is easily able to overpower them, and causes a gas leak in the process. Mike and Sam notice the leak and non-verbally coordinate a plan to destroy the Wendigos by incinerating the lodge. Natalia will glance between the two of them, catching onto the plan. After Mike has successfully broken the light bulb, Natalia will share a look with Sam, glancing at the door for her to get out first. At first, Sam is hesitant, but soon complies and manages to get out of the door without drawing the attention of any of the Wendigos. Moments later, the lodge erupts in an explosion as Natalia runs out. She's blown into Sam due to the force. As the helicopter flies over head, Sam will ask what happened to Mike. Shaking, Natalia will reply that the Wendigos got to him before he could get out. Credits * If Natalia survives until dawn,'' ''she will appear in the police interviews in the end credits. She will express regret at the loss of her friends. Possible Deaths * Natalia can be killed by Wendigo Hannah if she moves in the lodge. Killed Victims * Mike (Burned in Lodge explosion) * Ashley (Killed by Wendigo from checking out the trap door) * Emily Relationships Ashley - Coming Soon - Beth Washington - Coming Soon - Chris - Coming Soon - Emily - Coming Soon - Hannah Washington - Coming Soon - Jessica - Coming Soon - Josh Washington - Coming Soon - Matt - Coming Soon - Mike - Coming Soon - Sam - Coming Soon - Trivia Facts * She was ___ in high school. * Her dream job is to ___. * She was voted most likely to ____. * In ten years, she sees herself ___. * Her highest traits are funny, brave and curious. * Her lowest traits are honest, charitable and romantic. * Her highest relationship status is with Sam, Josh and Chris. * Her lowest relationship status is with Emily, Mike and Jessica. Other * Chris and Sam have no idea that Natalia was involved in the deaths of Ashley, Emily and Mike. Quotes * - Coming Soon - Notes * All information gathered from the Until Dawn Wikia * All pictures used to portray Natalia belong to Katie Skadoske (Katie Babyfayce)